This application seeks funding for an international and interdisciplinary research conference on the problem of speech communication by older adults. Scientists approaching this problem have typically been either working in the area of sensory and perceptual processing, especially hearing, or in the area of cognitive science. Speech communication involves both sensory-perceptual processes and cognitive processes. Aging can have a negative impact on either or both of these systems. By bringing together scholars actively involved in research in both of these areas, it is hoped that further progress will be made in understanding and remedying the speech- communication difficulties of older adults. The first conference, held in October, 2005, was very successful and funding is being requested for two additional conferences to be held in October of 2007 and 2009. Approximately 30% of Americans over the age of 65 have significant speech- communication problems. The proposed conference should lead to further progress in understanding and remedying the speech-communication difficulties of older adults. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]